


Pompatous of Love

by Gemfyre



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfyre/pseuds/Gemfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompatous of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written not long after I saw The Dark Knight. Before I saw that movie I couldn't have given two hoots about Bat!verse. It has a lot to answer for,

And here we...

Go.

Lady Chaos sidled up to him and one of the ferries became a ball of fire. Batman's head whipped up in horror. The screams of those on the docks floated up to their ears, Joker was sure he could feel the warmth of the explosion on his face even way up here. He let his head fall backwards, arms outstretched, and chuckled.

"All it takes is one. One wild card. One person to do what no-one expects. Will your dear Commissioner be able to solve this one? No doubt one person has pondered their fate for about... 15 minutes, then decided to go for it and deal with the consequences. Consequences, consequences..." a pause, "You see, the REALLY funny thing is that they blew up their own boat, but the boys in orange will get the blame!" A manic cackle. "It's all about blame really, people love to blame."

 

"Or maybe I deliberately set off the detonator early, and deliberately chose one boat to blow just to see the results. Maybe Maybe Maybe. It's amazing how people will believe what you tell them. I say, 'Your detonator will blow up the other boat.' and they believe me! No questions asked! Even YOU fell for it Bat Man." He deliberately enunciates the name as two words, "You rushed off so damn quick without a second thought that maybe I LIED to you about where your precious Rachael was... Ah, but you were ever reliable, rescuing my Harvey in the nick of time. Such poetry, you're just as responsible as I am, maybe more because if you hadn't saved him the populace would cry for a little while, get over it and it would be situation normal." This said faster and faster, as if the grieving process of regular people bored him, "But now, now see their little spirits cracking, it's like Lord of the Flies. Wait 'till they see what's become of their White Knight!"

The dread rose. And Batman knew that being obliterated in the hospital blast would have been preferable to whatever the Joker had done to him now. "What have you done to Harvey?"

"Oh I just introduced himself to his vengeful side. We all need to get a little vengeance don't we Bat Man?"

He didn't know why he kept letting this sick little punk get to him, but he couldn't help it. A blur of black fist and blood and spittle flew through the air, the Joker rubbing his jaw and smirking.

"If you two just stopped being so damn emo and saw the funny side of things, you wouldn't be fighting a losing battle!" He stopped and cocked his head to the side. "Y'know, you're the only person on this building that can fly?" And with that a gloved hand slipped into a jacket pocket and pressed a small remote and the building shuddered as charges went off in it's foundations, and the Joker laughed as Batman threw away the pole he had been pinning him with and scooped him up and left the building. How could an individual take such gleeful joy from such death and destruction?

"I'm going back to New Orleans! To wear that ball and chain!" Joker hollered as they descended towards the solid earth. "Y'know, I DO love the food at Arkham!"


End file.
